Contemporary electrical receptacles designed to fit in a NEMA-standard single electrical wall box typically have two polarized grounded outlets, with the face openings of the outlets oriented in the same direction. Such an arrangement provides ample clearance for two straight plugs and for some, but not all, types of right angle plugs, chargers and transformers. Some duplex receptacles are designed to accommodate two larger transformers or chargers and most right angle plugs by orienting the face openings of the outlets in different directions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,878 to Draggie, et al.
The need to power three or more devices from a duplex receptacle usually requires the use of unwieldy cube taps or power strips. Efforts have been made to fit three or more grounded outlets, oriented in different directions, into a receptacle body that can fit into a NEMA-standard single wall box. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,663 to Oddsen, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,724 to Crupi. However, such solutions require non-standard constructions. For example, the ANSI/NEMA WD 6 (R2008) dimensional standard for popular “decorator” style wiring devices (“Dimensions for Flush Mount Rectangular Face Devices”) specifies maximum face dimensions for a duplex receptacle of 1.300 in. wide by 2.620 in. long, and a mating wall plate opening at least 0.010 in. larger in each dimension. The receptacles of Oddsen, and those of Crupi having more than two outlets, do not comply with this standard because they have oversize rectangular faces and require oversize matching wall plates. Crupi's marginal ground prong openings (and the ground prongs received therein) undesirably are disposed outside the perimeter of the wall box. Oddsen's triplex receptacle (FIG. 1), with all ground prong openings centrally clustered, is prone to blockage of open slots when certain chargers, transformers or right angle plugs are used. The same problems are inherent in Oddsen's “sixplex” receptacle (FIG. 16), which is sized to fit into a standard double or ganged wall box.
A need therefore exists for a standard-size electrical receptacle for mounting in a standard single wall box, especially a decorator-style receptacle, having three outlets that can accommodate plugs, chargers and transformers of many sizes and types at once, with all ground prongs kept within the wall box. Similarly, a need exists for a standard-size electrical receptacle for mounting in a standard-size double wall box, especially a decorator-style receptacle, having six outlets that can also accommodate plugs, chargers and transformers of many sizes and types at once, with all ground prongs kept within the wall box.